kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
50 years (graphical)
50 years (graphical) is a strategy, turn-based fantasy game. Developed by e_cha and published on Jul. 19, 2015. The developer meant for the game to be a minimization of other turn-based strategy games that take a lot of time. Gameplay 30 years1.png 2.png 3.png 6.png There are three modes of gameplay, same basis but with a different storyline. They are Normal game, Special game and Campaign. Normal Game In Normal game, you have 5 difficulty levels, ranging from very easy to very hard. After choosing the difficulty, you begin to choose your nation. Each nation has criteria of its own, whether it was gaining extra 100 gold per year for Americans or hiring one additional peasant for each forester's hut for Eskimo. As it's name suggests you spend 50 years with your nation, doing your best to not be defeated and eliminated. During these 50 years you build and hire units. Some units are primary, meaning they don't require an existing building to be hired, like peasants, while others do, like knights and swordsmen. Same with buildings, for example, you can build a church instantly, but building a monastery requires a church and building a cathedral requires a monastery. There is also what's called faith, increasing per year when having buildings or units that do so or after successfully surviving an invasion. When faith points reach a threshold, you can choose a new belief. This belief will grant you a gift, like believing in Legends of the miners will grant you +10% gold from peasants in mines and +500 gold at once. Some beliefs are primary while others require you choosing another belief first. The threshold mentioned will be higher next. For example, for your first belief, you need to have more than 150 faith points, this will increase to having more than 385 points next. You can also scout dens and fight whatever army you find there for a reward. The game is lost when you have no units to fight an invasion that can happen in any turn. One turn equals one year. Special Game In Special game, it's the same deal but with some edits. Having 6 types of these games: *25 years: You only need to survive for 25 years. *Brutal force: Only swordsmen can be hired. Other combat units will not be available. *Dark times: You can not build churches. +10% faith from battles. *Invasion of zombie chickens: Zombie chickens attack once every 5 years. Other enemies will not attack between the raids. *M: Only swordsmen and minotaurs can be hired. Other combat units will not be available. *100 years (survival): You must survive for 100 years. (Locked in this game version due to the balance issues). Campaign In Campaign, you face a specific nation's invasion divided on parts to complete, each with a story, once a part is lost, you need to do it all over again. 4.png 5.png 7.png 8.png Criticism *Formation editor for units is in demand, since units' position is quite random and messy for the advantage of the enemy, resulting in losing many units and even the battle. "That awkward moment when your 3 Knights stand in a vertical column to be sequentially slaughtered by 4 Swordsmen...". Walkthrough of badges Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/e_cha/50-years-graphical |descrip = Hire 20 peasants }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/e_cha/50-years-graphical |descrip = Survive all 50 years }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges